A name to uphold
by owaca-org.withoutacoolacronym
Summary: A random fanfic about Percy and Annabeths's kids, twins Alex and Catherine. Just trying to give myself something to do while I wait for The House of Hades to come out. Enjoy, though if you don't please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfict, so if I suck, please tell me. It's about Percy and Annabeth's kids, twins Alex and Catherine. At age thirteen in the beginning of the story. It's about their lives at camp and the troubles they'll have to face as the children of well, Percy and Annabeth. So, obviously based waaayy after all the series and has elements of all books, including MOA. So, enjoy please. And if you don't tell me. Oh, and it switches between the POV of the twins.**_

Chapter 1 Alex

I'm exhausted. My dad has been pounding me with swordsmanship practice since five o'clock this morning. He expects so much out of me physically, even though no one can beat him at swordplay, except mom, maybe. I can almost beat him, but I've been trying since I was five. Everyone expects a lot from me, I guess, mostly because I'm the son of two of the people who saved the Gods, twice.

Yeah, twice. All before they were legally adults, my parents saved the world from first the titans, the evil parents of the gods, and then the giants, children of the goddess Gaia, who were also evil. It's an insanely long story, trust me, I still don't know all the details.

"Dad, can we stop, soon?" I beg my father for the eighth time. "I've missed half my classes today. Archery, monsters 101, I haven't even been on the lava wall in two weeks, Dad please?!"

He disarms me, for the twelfth time, points his sword at my neck, turns, and then says "Oh. Hi, Honey."

I turn in the direction my dad is facing to see my mother and twin sister. Unlike mine and my father's dark hair, my sister and mother have blond hair, and look almost exactly alike. It's just the eyes. My sister has my dad's sea green eyes, where I have my mom's gray ones.

"Sup, Catie?" I ask my sister. The use of her unloved nickname gets me a glare from both parents. I just smile and wait for her comeback. Although she claims to have gotten our moms book smarts, I definitely got a bit of a mix of both parents different mental attributes. This gives me what my parents call an 'abnormally sarcastic humor'. It is similar to that of a child of Hermes. Most of which, are my friends.

"Don't call me that, Seaweed Brain the Second!" She shrieks.

"Original. Good job, Sis." I laugh sarcastically. She's not very good at making me feel bad. I, on the other hand am amazing.

"Alexander, be nice to your sister. She's well, your sister." My mother told me, probably just trying to keep my sister from attempting to kill me.

"Great advice Mom, I'll be sure to remember that, but, I have to go." I noticed some friends heading towards the woods, where we had a secret camp, just for us. "Wait up, guys!"

"Look who it is. Mr. Big Shot himself, come here to let us lower demigods know he cares." Ethan, one of my friends, laughs. "Come to tell us how successful your big quest was?"

"I went to get donuts for Mr. D, dude. My quest was difficult, with monsters around every corner, and, get this, the convenience store, it was out of the cinnamon ones Mr. D likes!" I throw my arms in exasperation, getting a laugh from my friends.

"I'm glad you didn't die!" Alyssa, my girlfriend, sarcastically screams, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek, in an over exaggerated manner.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, donuts? I got to leave camp a week ago on a quest, a quest to get donuts for our camp director, Dionysius. I've been trying to get on his good side lately, after what I did to Seymour the leopard head. The details aren't important, let's just say he's not supposed to drink soda. It was not my brightest moment. It was funny though. I got in huge trouble though, not worth it. At all. Not even a little bit.

Me and my friends keep talking until we hear the chime-type-thing, that signals it's time to eat.

I walk down and notice my sister talking to some Ares kid. I have one thought as I charge towards the punk. _I'm going to kill this kid!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Catherine

My brother is an idiot. He has to be the leader of the Demigod Idiot Club. I swear, the god's should seriously consider making him the god of annoying people. Every time something starts going right, he has to ruin it. Always.

So, I have this crush on a dreamy son of Ares. Josh, he is in my opinion the most amazing guy ever. My brother, the idiot, isn't very fond of the children of Ares. He hates their guts. My dad isn't a fan of them either, but that doesn't matter to me. Josh is extremely attractive. Tall, dark, and handsome, are the three best words to describe him. He's actually talking to me. He seems to actually like me. It's amazing. I mean, I'm no Aphrodite, honestly. I'll take what I can get.

Anyway, my stupid brother storms over to me, in the middle of our conversation. I'm pretty sure Josh was going to ask me to the fireworks next week. The fireworks are only the most important summer dating event ever! Of course, my brother has to ruin it, like always. Alex grabs Josh's shirt, yanks him away from me, and all while he's threatening to kill him if he even thinks about getting near me, no matter what. Alex punches my extremely attractive friend, right in the face. Oh, my gods. I'm never going to have a boyfriend. It's insanely depressing, I know. At this point, Alex has beaten up at least four possible boyfriends. They're fighting quite a bit. Rolling across the entire pavilion, it's embarrassing! Alex has to be twice as impulsive as Mom, and half as smart as Mom. That is a very dangerous mix. It's also a very annoying mix. I'm going to kill him, if Josh doesn't.

Alex just barely gets Josh on the ground when, much to everyone's surprise, "Alexander Perseus Jackson! What is Zeus' name are you doing?!" Mom comes to the rescue. Alex is so dead. When Alex hears his full name, he freezes, and gets punched then flipped on his back. "Get off of him. Now." Josh jumps up, as quickly as possible, and practically stands at attention in front of my mom. I can tell he looks scared. I would be, too. My mom can be very scary when she wants to. Mom grabs him by the ear, and pulls Alex up from the ground. Alex is wincing and groaning. I love it! Alex deserves every second of this. "Alex, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, violence is never the answer!"

"You're right." Alex agrees, and everyone gasps. Josh must of hit him a little too hard. "Violence is never the answer. Violence is the question, and the answer is yes." Alex started laughing, only making him look like a bigger idiot.

"No, the answer is no. Understood?" Mom seems to be getting annoyed. She was really good at hiding her emotions, but with Alex and annoying people, even Mom could crack. She seems about to that point. "Instead of running up and fighting, why not try to talk to out?"

"Gods, Mom! Talk it out? When you were fighting Kronos, was your first thought, 'let's try to talk it out'?" I can't belive Alex is really that stupid. Correction, I can so belive it. Still, the Titan War? He's an IDIOT! Mom almost died in that war! Does he relize that if she had died, we wouldn't be here right now? Sometimes he is so dense!

Mom just walks away, she obviously doesn't even want to talk about it. So, I move in for the kill. "You _idiot! _The Titan War! Are you really trying to compare hitting the guy I like to an evil immortal that wanted to destroy western civilization!? Really, Alex!" I slap him hard in the back of the head.

"You're the one talking to him! How is trying to protect you, like a _good_ sibling, being an idiot!?" Alex screams at me.

"You really don't like him, huh? Well, it's a good thing you totally ruined any chance I have of dating him, so, I guess it all worked out for you, right? You just have to ruin every thing! Gods, Alex! I hate you!" I don't mean that of course, I just, sometimes, I can't get anything through his thick skull!

"You wanted to _date_ him? Are you that stupid!" Alex seems really upset that I like Josh, who left a few minutes ago. No one wants to be near us when we fight. "you know what? Date him, for all I care!" Alex starms off, toward the arena, where he always goes when he's upset. I guess beating the Hades out of thing helps his moods. I don't think it would, but I guess when your a guy, things are different. I bet he's imagining Josh's face on all the dummies he's destroying.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. So, here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Most likely, just a few more chapters, maybe 1 or 2, then I'll get to the big quest-type-thing that Percy Jackson fanficts need. At first, I had no idea why I named this "A name to uphold", but I had a stroke of genius at around 2 o'clock last night, or well this morning, when I couldn't sleep, after around five or six cans of Dr. Pepper at 1:45. (Not my smartest move) Anyway, enjoy I'll get to the good stuff soon, I promise. And I'm not Rick Riordan, in case you were wondering.**_

Chapter 3 Alex

If my stupid sister wants to be stupid, I don't care. Not my problem, right? She can make a huge mistake, and it shouldn't bother me at all, right? It does. A lot. Gods! Why do I care so much!? I curse myself, repeatedly, as I destroy dummy after dummy, without thinking. Mom doesn't understand, that's for sure. I'm just trying to keep my little sister from making a huge mistake! Yeah, little sister, I happened to be born three whole minutes before her. Holy Hades she is dense! Catie can't see, or maybe doesn't want to, the fact that I'm just trying to keep her safe. I know Josh; he's the kind of guy that makes you feel like most important girl in the world, until he gets tired of being called your boyfriend. Then, he just breaks up with you, and who cares about the reaction. I hate boys like that. No one like that can be called a man. They are so full of themselves, and they don't care about anyone else. I hope I'm not like that. No, I _know_ I'm not like that.

I had just brutally murdered a practice dummy when I hear a familiar voice. "Are you okay, Son? You mom told me what happened. You seemed really upset with your sister." My dad wonders.

I know his intentions aren't to make me mad, but that is exactly what happened. "Go to Tartarus!" I snap, stabbing another dummy.

Dad just laughs and the sound catches me off guard. "I've been there. It's not fun. I don't really want to go back. Thank you for the offer, though."

I'll never understand my dad. When I expect him to be angry, he isn't. Maybe I remind him of him at my age, though I doubt it. From what my parents have told me, my dad wasn't anything like me. He just seems to get it, and not all parents do. My mom doesn't. Sometimes she doesn't even try. She just assumes. She calculates, and tries to find the wise, rational way to figure things out. It drives me nuts! I explain my predicament to my dad, and he slowly nods his head.

"I understand. It's what I love about her. It drives me crazier, crazier for her. Just give her a chance, Son. You'll find she's more compassionate than you give her credit for. Though, I'd apologize to your sister. She doesn't quite understand the way a brother thinks."

I guess my dad has to be right, he usually is. No, actually he's not, my mom is, but I figure he can't be too far off. So, I go find my sister. It's harder than I expect, she can be very hard to find when she doesn't want to be found. Finally though, I catch her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your 'moment' with What's-his-face. Am I forgiven?" I ask sincerly, and my sisters friends almost faint. I'm not sure how I did it, but it happends _way_ too often. I assume it must be the way I move my eyebrows. I heard that girls like that stuff.

"Of course you are Alex. I guess we both over-reacted. Am I forgiven?" I just nod, smile, and rub the back of my head where she slapped me.


End file.
